There is great interest in the use of mixed electronic photonic devices in telecommunication and computational applications. An electronic-photonic integrated circuit device has photonic waveguide components, i.e., planar optical devices including optical waveguides, and active electronic components, i.e., electrical circuits including active electronic devices such as transistors, that are on the same substrate and that interact with each other to perform the device's function. To optimize the overall performance of a mixed electronic photonic device, it is important to optimize the performance of the individual electronic and photonic waveguide components that make up the device.